Wise Boy
by prplemyth
Summary: After getting hit with the hilt of a sword, Percy's concussed mind creates a world where everyone is genderbent. Smut. Like, a lot of smut - rule 63 smut. This is rated M for a reason. Percabeth (or Pendrian if we're working with this verse.) Oneshot.


_A/N: Okay, my lovelies, this is an experiment for me. Before now, all my smut had been on another account. Unfortunately, I lost both the password and the email for that account. Thus, this will be my only fanfiction account. On that note please realize that this fic is rated M for explicit content, and is not the typical thing I usually write. In short, smut. Two separate scenes and about two thousand or more words of it. Not for the kiddies, to put it that way._

_So, with that, I hope you all like it! Mark of Athena spoilers lie within._

_Read, enjoy, and let me know if you liked it, because whether or not I post more smut really depends on the reception I get from this particular fic. _

* * *

"Okay, munchkins," said Annabeth with a grin. "Now, in front of you, you will see Percy, the head counselor of the Poseidon cabin, take on Travis, one of the head counselors of the Hermes cabin, in a sword fight."

"Annabeth?" asked a tiny little third grader that Annabeth was praying was a daughter of Athena. "Is that the one who saved the world and stuff…Twice?"

Annabeth nodded. "That indeed."

"And he's the one Chiron caught Annabeth with in the tool shed," said Travis with a grin.

Annabeth sent him the glare she reserved for Hera, Cyclopes, and Percy when he decides it's a good idea to forget their anniversary – again. "They're kids, Travis," she growled. "Stop with the talking thing."

Percy had his head in his hands and was sheepishly smiling at Annabeth, who gave him a grin back.

"You two are cute," said a little boy with dark red hair, "is his your boyfriend?"

"Indeed he is," said Annabeth, "but – "

"How long have you two been together?" One little girl, who'd already been claimed by Aphrodite, was looking up at Annabeth, practically with stars in her eyes.

"Four years," said Annabeth, "since Percy's sixteenth birthday. But –"

"What about your first kiss!" said Travis, looking positively ridiculous with a broad grin and his eyelashes fluttering spasmodically.

"That really isn't important right now," said Annabeth, fighting the desire to hit Travis with a pinecone and then just walk away. However, she figured that was probably not the best example for this budding kids. "Percy, get to the whole battle thing so the kids can watch a pro handle it."

"You couldn't have shown them?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Aw. I find it adorable that you would consider me a pro, but I'm exhausted. I've been giving tours to the under-thirteens since eight in the morning. I wouldn't be my best."

Percy uncapped his pen and sent her a goofy, love ridden smile. "You're always your best, Wise Girl." If it had been anyone else saying it, she would have assumed Percy was being sarcastic But sometimes, just with her, Percy said things that were horribly cheesy yet he believed them.

Pretending she wasn't flushed with pleasure, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Get to it, Sword Boy."

Travis and Percy began dueling, and Percy had his sword in his left hand to give himself a bit more of a challenge.

"See, guys?" said Annabeth. "This is just a little bit of the weapons training we have here. Since the last time I was allowed any access to the archery targets, I shot an arrow through Percy's shirt and pinned him to the tree behind him (accidentally, of course,) I am going to be handing you off to Travis' brother, Connor, to go see archery."

"Where is he?" asked a twelve year old boy. The group of preteens started looking around, confused.

"I don't see anyone," said another boy.

Annabeth nodded over to a tree. "He's over in that Maple," she said. "He'll be down here in a moment.

"What's he doing in a tree?"

Annabeth laughed. "Oh he's just, er," Connor swung down by an arm and waved, "hanging out." She winced at the bad pun.

The kids walked over to Travis, and Annabeth stood for a moment, watching Percy's technique with his left hand as he fought. Usually he had trouble doing so, but this time his swings were smooth and steady, and Annabeth had a feeling he'd take Travis out soon.

"I'll see you later on, Percy?" Annabeth asked, stretching her arms above her head.

Percy looked over at her and nearly choked on air, staring at her as she waved and walked away. He had about a split second of "aw crap" before the hilt of Travis' sword slammed him in the forehead.

He blamed Annabeth. It was all her fault. She's the one who did that funny thing with her hips and the shirt and, really, was it his fault that she forgot to wear a tank top under that particular Camp Halfblood shirt so that he could see the little hickey he left on her side the night before.

And then Percy fell down. Hard.

* * *

Penny's eyes, slightly blurry but able to see the man in front of her, focused on the sparkling grey eyes of her boyfriend.

Penny groaned and began to sit up. "Gods, Trixie, you didn't have to actually slam the hilt into my head. I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, you were too busy staring at your boyfriend's –"

"Hey, quiet over there," said Adrian, clearly trying not to laugh. "You okay, Pen?"

Penny nodded, the world around her feeling more blurry that when she was underwater. "Yeah, I think I'm good. Thanks, Adrian."

"Can you get up, Seaweed Brain?" asked Adrian, holding out his hand. Penny grinned at him, letting Adrian pull her up in time for Penny to press the sword against Adrian's knife.

"Okay, if you think you can take me after already going down for the count." Adrian, unfairly, in Penny's opinion, shoved Penny's hand off of Riptide and pressed his own knife to Penny's throat.

"Okay, fine," said Penny, rolling her eyes. "You and your short little knife win."

Adrian dropped his hand to the side and gave Penny a smirk. "You know my knife isn't little," he said, pushing his slightly too long, curly blonde hair out of his eyes. Penny immediately was struck with the idea that he should never, ever cut it because it looked kind of nice long. Really nice.

Penny swallowed hard and felt her breathing start to stutter. Adrian stepped away from her. "Anyway," said Adrian as he sheathed his knife. "It's dinner time. Care to join?"

Penny gripped Adrian's hand, and the two of them walked over to the tables, Penny sitting on her own at the Poseidon table, Adrian with his siblings at the Athena table.

"Hey, Water Girl," said Carter, walking past Penny's table to get to his table at the Ares table. "Heard you let Trix take you out. I'm going to have to give her a high five for that one."

"Nice to see you too, Carter," laughed Penny.

Adrian laughed a bit and let go of Penny's hand. "Later, Penny," said Adrian.

Penny sat down, and stared out at everyone. She still didn't have any siblings, even though Poseidon had kind of hinted at it years before.

Penny couldn't exactly decide if that was a good thing or not.

It took Ray a bit longer than strictly necessary to get Penny's attention. "Hey, stranger!" he said, sliding into the seat beside him. "Heard you got knocked on the head earlier. How's the lump?"

Ray stared at her forehead and, to Penny's dismay, winced. "Ow."

"You couldn't have just told me I look fine?" Penny laughed. "I've been through plenty worse injuries."

"And when was the last time one of these injuries was visible flat on your face?"

Penny refused to dignify that with a response and instead simply glared at her friend. "Funny."

"I try."

"Got any news for me, Oracle Man?"

Ray closed his eyes and began to mutter nonsense syllables, waving his hands around like a lunatic. "I see," said Ray dramatically, "a dinner party close in your future! We shall all be going to Adrian's and my house where you and I will make dinner."

Penny fought back a laugh. "Is this how you're asking everyone to come over for a dinner party?"

Ray shrugged and adjusted his paint-splattered baseball cap. "Got a better idea?" she asked. "Come on, it's fun. Plus it gives me an excuse to make my parents send the housekeeper. That way I don't have to clean up my paints."

Penny laughed. "That's the only time you take advantage of your father's money? To clean?"

Ray nodded. "Hey, now that Adrian and I share a place the entire apartment is a disaster."

"He still leave all of his building plans all over the place?"

Ray nodded. "Everywhere." Ray stood and hiked up his paint-splattered jeans, took off his cap, and bowed to Penny. "Until next time, my little daughter of the sea god."

Because she never knew really how to respond to Ray, Penny saluted and turned back to her dinner.

Penny was pretty sure that all of Ray's weird quirks were had completely rubbed off on her, and she wasn't sure she liked it. Then again, having study sessions with Adrian, even though they usually turned into make out sessions, for the past four years got Penny into Pace University and got her a 3.0 GPA, so maybe spending time with Ray would get her painting skills to improve. Penny would even be okay if it just made her art skills exist.

After she finished dinner, Penny stood up and went to her cabin, cleaning it up so that no one would object to her leaving for the night.

Of course, this lead to her picking up a book Adrian had left there and Penny was reading it faster than strictly necessary by the time someone had pushed the door open.

"I'm cleaning!" Penny shouted, flipping over and falling onto the floor off of her bed.

"Hey, beautiful," said Adrian with a grin, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. "Cleaning up?" He gestured to the pile of dirty underwear, shirts, and socks on the floor. "You're doing such a good job."

"Funny," said Penny, picking her things up and throwing them in the hamper. "Truly witty."

"I have a talent that way," said Adrian with sigh. "Anyway, Ray told you about our dinner party, right?"

"That so wasn't your idea, was it."

Adrian frowned. "Not in the slightest."

Penny nodded. "We going?"

"I live there, Seaweed Brain."

Penny blinked. "Oh, right. Duh."

"Did you get hit harder than I thought?" Adrian said with a laugh. "Come over here."

Penny walked over to Adrian, who leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head. "There you are," he said, "all better."

"You're really weird."

Adrian laughed. "But isn't that why you love me?"

"No," said Penny, "I love you because you helped me pass freshman year of college."

"Both of us would have failed Geology if it hadn't been for Hank."

"Very true."

Adrian held out his hand. "Shall we, Penny?"

BREAKBREAKBREAK

"You burnt the risotto."

Penny shoved a spoonful of salad into her mouth to keep from laughing.

"I did no such thing," said Adrian as he glared at Ray. "It's perfect! See!"

"It's not supposed to be brown or crispy. Tell me, Penny," said Ray as he shoved the plate in front of Penny, "is this brown and or crispy?"

Penny, to avoid answering, simply shoved more salad into her mouth, and said something indecipherable through the mouthful.

"It's brown and crispy no matter what your girlfriend says. She's being nice."

"And you're being mean."

"I am not! Notice that Penny is shoveling salad into her mouth to avoid insulting you."

"Or to avoid telling you that you're wrong, perhaps."

Nicoletta dropped her head on the table. "You GUYS," she groaned, "can you, like, not? Seriously, I took time out of my busy dealing-with-the-dead schedule to come to a dinner party, not a freaking episode of Jerry Springer. Gods, and I thought Tartarus was bad…"

Ray and Adrian stopped fighting, and looked over at everyone next to Nicoletta, namely Peter, Jacie, and Leah. None of them looked particularly comfortable.

"And now I have a feeling I know why Hank and Francie told us not to go to a dinner party where Adrian might be cooking," muttered Leah. "Gods, you know what? Let the Cooking Master take over. I was practically gourmet when we went on that quest to save Queen-Bitches-A-Lot. Right guys?"

Peter and Jacie just exchanged a displeased look and entirely ignored Leah.

"I'll take that distressed and uncomfortable silence as a yes." Leah stood up and started throwing together ingredients, while Jacie, Penny and Peter began talking about the new onslaught of campers they would soon get, since it was early summer.

Ray and Adrian sat down and, in a way that would never stop astounding Penny, completely shifted gears and began discussing architecture.

"How do you guys DO that?" Penny asked, putting her fork down. "Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" asked Peter, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb against Jacie's hand.

"Them! They were fighting and then…Stopped!" Penny leaned back in the seat. "Like nothing happened! How? You didn't even do anything? How is that possible?"

"Because other people don't solve arguments by taking their shirts off as a distraction," interjected Adrian offhandedly.

Penny shrugged. "Hey, it works."

Nicoletta, faced still closely acquainted with the table, groaned. "This is so not the kind of conversation I wanted to hear today. I need a drink."

"You're not even seventeen!" exclaimed Peter.

Nicoletta shrugged. "Or I'm nearly ninety. It depends on your judgment of the matter. I rule on the side of alcohol."

"We don't have any –"

Nicoletta stood up and pulled open the freezer, moved some bags of peas, and pulled out a handle of Jim Beam.

"And that, my friends, is where the boys keep the good stuff."

Adrian and Ray exchanged a shocked look. "How did you know that?"

Penny couldn't help but laugh. "I told her," she said. "Remember that time you were convinced you two lost the Smirnoff when you were drunk?"

Nicoletta started laughing.  
"That was you two?!" Adrian exclaimed. He exchanged a look with Ray then burst into laughter. "Dude, the girls completely screwed us over."

"You owe us twenty bucks."

Penny shrugged. "Or maybe that's just an exchange for eating your burnt risotto."

* * *

Penny was very, VERY lucky that Adrian had a room to himself in the apartment he shared with Ray.

After dinner, the group decided to play truth or dare. Nicoletta, party pooper that she was, tried to refuse to play, calling it "childish" and saying it was for middle schoolers. However, Ray dragged her hand down to sit next to him and told her it was only fun once you reached the age of adulthood, and maybe she didn't get the subtle nuances yet.

The game was pretty uneventful until someone dared Adrian to take his shirt off.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. One of the most daunting things about Adrian was how completely comfortable he was with his body. And his intelligence. And his everything. Actually, Penny thought, Adrian was pretty confident about everything.

And one of Penny's favorite things about him was that he had every reason to be confident.

The boy was smoking.

Which is why, two hours later, when everyone else had gone home and Ray went into her art studio to work on a new project, Penny had dragged Adrian into his bedroom and most of her clothes were on the floor.

"Fuck," groaned Penny, "Adrian d-do that again," she gasped.

Adrian's grin broadened, those grey eyes lighting up with knowing exactly what he'd done.

"What?" asked Adrian, seemingly innocent, "this?"

Again, he let his hot breath ghost over Penny's center. "That's enough, right?"

"Damn it, Adrian," moaned Penny, her voice significantly higher than she intended. Her back arched off of her bed, fingertips gripping into the sheets. "P-please."

"Well," said Adrian, "if you insist."

Penny's gasp was strangled as Adrian stroked firmly over Penny's hot center with his tongue, his arm braced across Penny's hips to keep her from arching out of Adrian's reach.

A string of curses – some Greek, some Latin, a few English, and a few Penny was sure was some sort of fish language – fell out of Penny's mouth, mixed in with gasps of Adrian's name and audible gasps.

Penny's hips tried to move, but Adrian's hold was strong. The feeling sent a thrill through Penny's skin that made every sensation stronger, every one of Adrian's movements sending mind numbing shockwaves through Penny's body.

"Adrian," she gasped, feeling the release build, "I think I'm –"

With a single thrust of his tongue, Penny was sent over the edge, moaning Adrian's name repeatedly.

When she had her bearings again, Adrian was leaning over her, kissing the oversensitive skin of her neck. "You okay, Seaweed Brain?" mumbled Adrian against her skin.

"Oh, gods, yes," said Penny. "I –" But since words were more Adrian's strongpoint, Penny just moved her lips against Adrian's and kissed him like her life depended on it. Though they'd done it a million times, there was nothing better than these naked, warm moments with her boyfriend, nothing better than the smiles they shared and the kisses they exchanged.

And the weirdly proud look on Adrian's face when he made Penny lose her mind? Yeah, those were sort of fun too.

Fumbling around in the drawer next to Penny's bed, Adrian brought out a little foil packet, and Penny grabbed it, batting away Adrian's hands when he went to unbutton his jeans.

"Nope," said Penny, rolling the two of them over so she was on top. "My turn, Wise Boy."

Adrian's hit the pillow with a moan as Penny brushed her hands over his firm abs, brushing her fingertips over the light dusting of blonde hair trailing from Adrian's bellybutton down below his waistband.

Knowing full well what she was doing, Penny looked away from Adrian with a sneaky grin on her face as she brushed ever so lightly at the growing bulge in Adrian's jeans, leading him to buck up with enough force to get Penny a little off balance. Or, just enough for her to fall forward onto Adrian's chest.

"You're doing that on purpose," Adrian said. His voice was almost a growl, and was almost enough to make Penny want to roll over and let Adrian have control again.

However, it was simply too much fun to take over for Adrian every once in a while.

"Of course I am," she breathed. Penny pressed a light kiss to Adrian's neck, and felt a little flutter in her heart as Adrian's big hand hugged her close. "Love you," Penny said quietly.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," replied Adrian. He threaded his fingers through Penny's dark ponytail and pulled the elastic out, all of Penny's long hair cascading down her shoulders. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

Penny really didn't want to admit it, but she could definitely tell she was blushing.

"You too."

Adrian chuckled "I look beautiful with my hair down?"

"Oh, shut up," moaned Penny. "Just –"

Penny couldn't get the statement out before Adrian rolled on top of her again, pulling off his jeans. "Gods do I love having this cabin all to myself," said Penny as she watched Adrian roll the condom on.

Adrian leaned down and kissed Penny firmly. "You ready?"

Penny nodded. "Quit teasing m – oh!"

Adrian was inside her, and moving at a torturously slow pace that had Penny's skin on fire.

"Go faster, you tease," Penny joked, halfway to losing her mind. There was something perfect about being with Adrian, an intensity that would be overwhelming in any other situation, but more than right in this one. Adrian shifted his body just slightly, just enough for Penny to feel Adrian hit the spot inside her that made her throw her head back into the pillow and moan deeply.

"And there it is," said Adrian, moving slowly.

Penny couldn't tell you if it had been hours or seconds or years, but the two of them locked eyes and it was like the world was just the two of them.

When her release finally hit her, Penny basically arched off of the bed, and Adrian, not too far behind, locked Penny's fingers with his own and continued thrusting until he, too was moaning, except this was Penny's name.

"Oh, gods," gasped Penny as Adrian rolled over to her side, pulling her close to him. "Let's do that again like…Always."

"Sounds good to me," mumbled Adrian, pressing a kiss to Penny's forehead. "Now it's time to wake up."

"What?"

* * *

"Crap!" shouted Travis. "Dude, I thought you were paying attention!"

Percy, body vibrating with the mental image of a male Annabeth on top of him and the mental feel of a male Annabeth inside of him and halfway dead due to the hit of the hilt, couldn't stand any longer. He felt himself lose balance, though he wasn't sure if this was caused by the blow or the dream.

Annabeth was staring at him, looking concerned.

He blamed her for all of this.

* * *

Annabeth, however, would argue that it wasn't REALLY her fault.

Well, okay, it was. But she couldn't be blamed for the fact that if she tilts her hips a little bit her shirt rides up at the back and it distracts Percy.

And she couldn't be blamed for the fact that it was really funny to see his jaw drop and his eyes completely lose focus.

Percy crumpled to his knees, reeling a bit. "Oh, gods," he said, the worlds gurgling out like they were chased. "I'm –" Percy collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, jeesh," said Annabeth. "Here, let me help you up."

When she looked at him closely, it was as if his eyes were blurring in and out of focus.

"Uh, Percy?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Percy nodded. "You're so pretty," he grinned. "I like you even boy Annabeth."

Annabeth choked back a laugh. "Okay, honey, we'll get you to bed before all that kelp invades your brain."

Annabeth hoisted him up, throwing him halfway on top of her shoulder and halfway stumbling.

"Want any help?" Travis called?"

"Nope, she's a big strong man," said Percy.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and shifted Percy so that he had a little more weight on the ground. "Are you hallucinating or something?" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Nope," said Percy, still grinning, "I just love my Wise Boy."

Annabeth's brow furrowed as she stared at her boyfriend. "Did you get a concussion? Here, I'm going to bring you back to our cabin – I'm a little worried."

Annabeth kicked in the door, and Percy twisted her as they reached the bed, him on top of her.

"Hello, Loopy," said Annabeth running her hand along Percy's arm. "You okay?"

"I just really – I had a dream where you were a boy. And I was a girl."

Annabeth chuckled. "Was I a hot boy?"

Percy shivered involuntarily. "You were a REALLY hot boy."

Annabeth, halfway convinced that Percy was permanently brain damaged, nodded. "You're going to bed."

She made a move to get up, but Percy, curled up next to her. "Be big spoon," he mumbled.

"Okay, I said bed, not sleep," said Annabeth, sitting up. "Look, I'm getting seriously worried, I think you damaged something – you're not speaking clearly."

Percy lay back in his bed. "Fine then," he said, "ask me things. I still know my name. I'm good. I'm just tired. You wore me out."

Ignoring that last part, Annabeth said, "The tired bit is the problem. Talk to me."

"Can I tell you my dream?"

Annabeth sighed. "If it'll keep you from falling asleep, Concussion Boy."

"Okay," said Percy. "Well. I was named Penny. And I was a girl."

"I'm sure you were a very pretty girl."

Percy smiled. "You bet I was. My hair was really long."

Annabeth laughed. "I'm sure you looked lovely with long hair."

As Percy continued the dream, his eyes began to focus better and better, yet he began to have a little more difficulty telling the story – but not because he couldn't remember. Annabeth began to wonder where things were going.

"Um, and after the two of us went to the dinner party and played truth or dare, we…." Percy let his sentence trail off as he looked up at Annabeth. "Well, er, boy you and girl me kind of had sex. A lot of sex."

Annabeth got a little smirk on her face and a single eyebrow rose. "Really now."

Percy nodded, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He shifted so that he was sitting up, looking at Annabeth sheepishly. "I'm not sure why, but you're really good in bed as a guy."

"I'm good in bed period," said Annabeth with a full on smirk. "And you know it."

Percy swallowed. "I mean, yeah, but you kind of had this weird technique…" Percy paused momentarily. "You know what? Lie down."

"What?" asked Annabeth. "What do you…?"

"I have an idea. Well, actually, boy you had an idea…"

Annabeth shrugged. "Alrighty then. If it was my idea, it had to have been a good one."

"Oh, it was," Percy muttered.

Leaning down on top of her to press a kiss to her lips, Percy grinned. "Now take off your pants."

"I'm liking where this is headed," said Annabeth, pulling her jeans off in one move.

Kissing down her stomach, he brushed his hand over her hips, trying the same technique she'd done to him in his dream, holding her hips down so she couldn't buck out of his grip.

With the first firm movement of his tongue, Percy already had to press down with his arm against Annabeth's hips, leading her to make this gasp he'd never heard before.

"Fuck," she moaned, low and long. "How did you –"

Percy didn't respond and kept moving his mouth along her warm flesh, felt her hips straining against his arm, heard her mouth running curses and gasps like she was reciting prayer after prayer. He smiled against her briefly – who would have thought that the best advice he'd ever get for oral sex was from Annabeth as a guy in one of his concussed dreams?

Annabeth slammed a pillow over her face and screamed into it as she came, her heels pressing into the back of Percy's shoulders. Moving his arm so she could move her hips, he stood and crawled on top of her, where she pulled him down to her for a searing kiss that he felt all the way to his toes.

"That," said Annabeth, "was amazing."

"All your idea, really," said Percy, letting his lips kiss lazily along the line of her jaw. "You should let me take over more often. You seemed to like it."

"Mm," mumbled Annabeth, her eyes floating closed as Percy continued kissing her jaw line. "Was really nice."

"You're just babbling now aren't you."

"Shut up, Kelp Head. You're killing the afterglow," said Annabeth. "But, yes," she said, kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Maybe I'll let you take control every once in a while."

"Sounds good to me," said Percy.

"But not right now."

"What?"

In half a second, Annabeth was on top of Percy, having flipped him over and straddled him with a devilish grin on her face. "Now it's my turn, Seaweed Brain" she said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"That's basically what I said in my dream," laughed Percy.

Annabeth shrugged and pushed his shirt up. "I can pretty much guarantee that reality's going to be much better."

And two hours later, when the two of them were half asleep and had neglected basically all training they should have done that day for a very different kind of battle, Percy would kiss her hair and agree. Because nothing would compare to the real Annabeth.


End file.
